Only You
by She Who Shall Go Nameless
Summary: Elphie always loved Fiyero. She just pretended to be heartless. Somewhat based on the song 'I'm not That Girl.' Elphiyero


**Okay, so this is my first Wicked fic. I've only seen Wicked once (gasp) and so if some of the facts are off, think of it as creative liscense. And, please review. Constructive criticism is very good. So yes. This is a songfic, but not really. And it might suck. You've been warned.**

**I happen to not own anything.**

**Only You**

_Ev'ry-so-often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

_The replacement they found for Doctor Dillamond is terrible. He's a wicked man with a black heart. Today he showed us a new invention, the Cage. It keeps animals locked up and prevents them from speaking. Now, he is enumerating the wonders of the cage in far too many words._

"—_and in a matter of years there shall be no more talkers to usurp our authority—"_

_I glare at him until he says something about making all the animals into laborers (which is of _course_ all they're good for). That is the last straw._

_I stand without consciously thinking and nearly glide over to where a baby lion-cub sits, caged. I pick it up, cage and all._

"_You can't do this!" I yell. "I won't let you! Doctor Dillamond was my friend and he taught me more than you ever will!"_

_I try to sprint away. I don't know where I'm going, but anywhere is better than here._

_I scarcely walk two steps before I realize I'm trapped. Oh, Dear God, what do I do?_

_Suddenly, the room fills with smoke. The others cough and splutter, but I keep my eyes wide, looking for the source, and the ways out. I don't understand it. The smoke just _appeared._ Could I have done that on accident?_

_I gasp, startled by a whisper close to my ear. "This way."_

_I follow the soothing voice automatically, be who is it who now has a hold on the fingers of my left hand? Who is pulling me along the corridors to safety? I know only who I think it is, and also that my thinking is impossible._

_Fiyero is the most beautiful person I've ever met. He's smart, he's funny… a girl's dream. And, oh yes, he's also in love with Galinda._

_But now that the smoke has cleared, there is no mistaking it. Fiyero is indeed the person leading me through the Shiz campus to the woods._

_I want to ask a question, for example, 'Why are you here with me?' but I am quite out of breath._

_We finally stop, and Fiyero takes the cage from me. I watch him as he opens it and lets the frightened cub out._

"_There," he says. "Much better."_

"_Why are you helping me?" I blurt out, before thinking about how standoffish I must sound._

_Fiyero raises his eyebrows at me, and I blush. But it seems he's forgiven my rudeness, because he says, "I did what was right. It just so happened that you did, too."_

_We fall into a companionable, if somewhat awkward silence. I want to look at him, but it's really so much easier to stare at the laces of my shoes. I can tell he's staring at me. His eyes are burning a hole in the top of my head. I half expect him to clear his throat and say, _"Well, it was nice breaking the law with you, Elphie, but I really must be going. You see there's a certain blonde girl that simply begs to be kissed…"

_I fully expect him to go back to Galinda, his love, but he surprises me yet again. He walks closer, until I can smell a sweet mixture of scorched cinnamon and fabric softener from his clothes. The heat radiating off him warms me and makes me shiver at the same time._

"_Elphaba…"_

_I almost remind him that he's in love with Galinda, not me. My head is spinning with so many emotions that I feel dizzy, and I lean into him for support. His lips find mine._

_It's everything I ever imagined and more. I feel his tongue slip between my lips and I close my eyes. I want this to go on forever. Fiyero…_

When I open my eyes, I am staring at a rough ceiling, and I am curiously lying on my back. _Where am I?_

I cautiously touch my lips. They are chapped and cracking. Then I remember.

_You're head of the resistance. You're the Wicked Witch of the West. And, oh yes, yesterday you took refuge in this tiny cave after hearing about Fiyero's surprise engagement to Glinda. Remember now?_

Everything comes crashing back and I feel tears pool in my eyes, despite my formidable reputation. Now, more than ever, I think that I must have made the wrong choice. If I had chosen differently, this might never have happened, and if it did, I would at least have a shoulder to cry on. As it is, I lean against the wall of the cave to cry.

When I've cried myself out (which took quite a while), I crawl to the edge of the cave. I can see the Emerald City spread out in all of it's wonder. Even from here, it seems tainted by the preparations that are no doubt being made for two important government officials.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

I remember how I felt, watching the surprise unfold. Really, Fiyero looked as surprised as anyone else, but he agreed right away. I few more tears spill down my cheeks.

_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

I was stupid to think I ever had a chance. That maybe he felt just a fraction of what I felt for him. Now I know that I'm just the foolish, naïve girl who's dreams are far too big.

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in_

The dream was beautiful while it lasted…

_Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl_

He chose Galinda. And really, I knew he would. My heart just got in the way.

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_

I can pretend I don't care for Fiyero. It would be easy. I am apparently wicked, after all. I'll pretend he's just another faceless person. That's what I'll do, and only my heart will know the truth. _Goodbye, Fiyero. I'm going to act like I hate you now. But you should know I'll always love you. Only you._

_Only you._

**So, tell me what you thought in a REVIEW!! And, if you're reading this author's note, thanks for reading, although I'd be even more grateful if you reviewed (hint, not-so-subtle hint).**


End file.
